The present invention relates to a coupling system between an electric motor and a junction box.
Centrifugal electric pumps are known in the art which comprise components that are fixed reversibly, and more specifically a box-like body, containing the electric motor, with which a head is to be associated, said head forming, for example, the volute of the centrifugal pump and containing the hydraulic components, and an electrical junction box, in which the user provides the electrical connection by means of a terminal strip arranged inside it.
The box-like body and the junction box must be coupled so as to ensure both effective protection against water and/or dust infiltrations and safe connection between the terminal strip and the windings of the motor.
Currently, the windings of the motor are connected to the terminal strip by means of simple cables or rigid contacts, while the physical coupling between the box-like body and the junction box is provided by means of screws, with the interposition of perimetric sealing gaskets that ensure tightness against infiltrations.
From the above description it is evident that it is functionally difficult to mate the junction box to the box-like body, owing to the presence of fixing screws that slow this operation.
Furthermore, an incorrect assembly of the two elements may entail an unreliable seal against infiltrations of liquids.
The aim of the present invention is to solve or substantially reduce the problems of known types of coupling between box-like bodies that contain electric motors and electrical junction boxes.
Within this aim, an object is to provide a coupling between an electric motor and a junction box that can be produced rapidly and without using screws.
Another object is to provide a coupling that ensures tightness against water and dust infiltrations and safe connection between the terminal strip and the windings of the motor.
Another object is to provide a coupling constituted by a reduced number of components.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a coupling system between an electric motor and a junction box on a set of components to be mutually assembled and comprising a box-like body that contains an electric motor, a corresponding head and a junction box that contains the elements for electrical connection, characterized in that a first protrusion protrudes from an axially arranged wall of the bottom of said box-like body and is provided with a first opening in which the axial electrical connectors for said motor are arranged, said junction box being engaged slidingly in said wall and encountering, when said set of components is assembled, a first retention element constituted by said first protrusion and a second retention element constituted by said head, said junction box being provided with connection elements that are connected to an internal terminal strip and are aligned so as to match said electrical connectors, in order to couple to them.